Esmelas Tower
The Esmelas Tower is one of the four Tetracyclic Towers in the Rolent region in left behind by the ancients. The main theme of the tower is one with many bushes and trees in the tower made of esmelas sepith. Like other towers, it has an artifact on the roof. It is reached by going westward while crossing the Malga Trail. Story The tower is first reached by Estelle and Joshua on an emergency rescue mission to ensure Luke's and Pat's safety. They only reached the 2F though when they caught the kids. While Estelle was berating Luke, a monster was about to ambush her. Fortunately Cassius came just in time to get rid of the monster, before it caused any harm to Estelle. After that, the whole incident was covered up. Later Estelle and Joshua returned to the tower on a escort mission for a reporter, Nial Burns, and his photographer, Dorothy Hyatt. This time they scaled the whole tower to the roof where they met an archaeologist, Professor Alba, at the top. This further foreshadowed Joshua's past as he suddenly gets a headache after seeing Alba. While taking a break, Dorothy is taking pictures and Nial is investigating for the Liberl News. Later the whole group with Alba scale back down the tower back to the City of Rolent . Treasure Chests/Quotes 3F *Tear Balm - "You already got the treasure. Don't be greedy!" 4F *Knitted Shoes - "You already took everything it had to offer. What more do you want?!" *Tear Balm - "The chest mocks you with its emptiness." 5F *Potluck in a Shell - "I'd ask yourself how long that Potluck has been in this chest and if you feel lucky." *(Monster) Tin Staff - "Apparently someone already looted this chest. Now who could that be. . .?" Job Listing - Trails in the Sky SC: The Ring that Flew Away Armand and Ellie request Estelle's team to retrieve their wedding ring which a black crow has tucked away on the rooftop of the tower. Monsters/Formation 2F *Coral Shell x3 *Coral Shell x2 3F *Fly Skipper x1 *Coral Shell x3 *Coral Shell x3, Pom x1 *Fly Skipper x2, Coral Shell x1, Pom x1 4F *Fly Skipper x2 *Fly Skipper x3 *Coral Shell x3, Pom x1 *Fly Skipper x3, Coral Shell x1, Pom x1 5F *Fly Skipper x1 *Fly Skipper x3, Coral Shell x2, Pom x1 *(Chest) Robber Trapper x3 The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky SC After being taken control of Ouroboros, a barrier surrounding the tower transports the group into a different dimension. Level/HP Required *60+ *8000-10,000+ *EP: 300+ *CP: 100 (200 if possible) for all your teammates. Boss * Blueblanc & Balancing Clown *Note: Blueblanc will occasionally produce a copy of himself throughout the battle. Your goal here is to make sure you hit the real Blueblanc. Killing off the clone version will cause him to produce more. Needed * Gaia Shield (an area Earth guard spell), simply it takes care of your entire team. * Earth Wall, in case you don't have the orbment spells in order to procure Gaia Shield. * La-Tear to La-Tear All (La tiered healing), this heals your whole teammates. * Geo-Catastrophy (Earth element area attack), this targets all enemies. * Titanic Roar (similar to Geo-Catastrophe) Category:Dungeons Category:Liberl Locations